The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Stachys plant named ‘Summer Crush’ characterized by the combination of lighter pink flowers and flower clusters compared to the seed parent. The new Stachys was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent, Stachys ‘Pink Cotton Candy’, U.S. Pat. No. 21,436, patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2009. The selection of the new plant was due to its' long, lighter pink flower clusters and taller habit, compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2010 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Stachys has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 500 plants from 2010 to 2016. No plants of the new Stachys have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.